


Lapdog

by Katrine



Series: No Substep here [3]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Edgeplay, Foot Jobs, How to train your Ortega, Humiliation, Lace Panties, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Villain!Sidestep, no Substep here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrine/pseuds/Katrine
Summary: Paperwork is boring. Luckily you brought some entertainment.





	Lapdog

**Author's Note:**

> Seems Topstep has come to stay , folks

You stretch your arms behind your head, wincing at the unfortunate cracks sounding from your aching muscles. God, paperwork is such a bore, but kind of necessary to keep up your front. Sure, you could have one of your underlings do it, but personally making sure everything ran smoothly was always a load off your mind. And, well, it didn’t exactly hurt that you had some _delightful_ entertainment that added some much needed excitement to the more tedious parts of running an illicit organisation.

 

“You doing good down there, Ricardo?” you say, pushing your chair back a bit. Your smile is knife-sharp as you look down on him, and you laugh when he drunkenly tries to move after you. Ricardo is on his knees, nearly naked underneath your desk. His eyes are dazed and lust-drunk, face slick with a sheen of sweat. He’s been working hard for quite some time now. You reach out to grip his rumpled hair, and he blinks, bewildered. You can see the exact moment he realises you want an answer by the crease appearing on his brow, by how he tries to wet his lips. You would wager money that his tongue is feeling worn out by now, but that doesn’t mean he can ignore you. Disrespect, as he will learn, is not allowed. You shift your foot, putting more weight on his crotch. The shiver that wracks his body is delicious. The desperate whine that follows, well, it’s damn near _delectable_.

 

“Please,” he says, voice rough and cracking with disuse. “I- please, let me-” he stops himself, swallowing whatever he was about to say. Instead, he presses his crotch harder into the sole of your dress shoe, erection straining the cloth of his lacy underwear. That’s the only piece of clothing you let him wear, right now. You treat it like a punishment, but really, it’s all a part of the process. Of the breaking.

Even though you can’t break through the static of his mind, you can easily tell by his reactions that kneeling near-naked under your desk in nothing but pale pink lace panties is a kind of degradation he probably wouldn’t have let happen before. The fact that the villain he is servicing just happens to be covered from ankle to neck in expensive fabrics and designer fashion, heightening the sense of humiliation by contrast, is a happy not-coincidence.

 

“What’s that? You better speak up, _papi_ ,” you say with a snicker. “You do beg a lot, but, ah,” you tighten your grip in his hair, delighting in the following gasp, “you really are kind of bad at it? You’ve always been kinda entitled, but I thought your mom would at least teach you to ask nicely. Manners and all that, yeah?” His jaw tightens, obviously not liking the reminder of the outside world. The reminder of what happened after he was too weak to end you. Even now, you spend your nights sleeping unconcernedly beside him, safe in the knowledge that he can’t make himself bring you harm. And that his heart is too full of you to manage a escape.

 

“Fuck you,” he hisses between clenched teeth.

 

“What? Is that what you want?” you say with mock confusion, removing your hand from his hair to rest it casually on your lap. “You seem to like it just fine though, when I’m the one fucking _you_ , Ricardo-dear.”

 

“That’s-”

 

“Or perhaps I should invite Argent again, hm?” you interject, smiling as you feel his erection hardening again. You lean down, pushing his jaw up and holding it between your hands. “I did really enjoy it when you had a go at me together, you know,” you whisper conspiratorially. His pulse is racing beneath your palm.

 

Ortega swallows, meeting your eyes with the expression of a drowning man. “Damn it, why do you treat me like this?” he says desperately, and you sense a forlorn undertone to his words. It makes your heart clench. Fuck.

 

“Why,” you say, trying to keep your tone light. “It’s because I love you, Ricardo,” your voice turns sinister as you continue. “ _And  I will never let you go_.” You lean back and smile, petting his hair as you watch him shiver.

 

“You’re a real piece of work,” he says, unresisting as you guide his head towards your crotch again. He swallows as much of you as he can, throat bobbing as he does his best to please you. You answer him with a satisfied groan. Then a bout of laughter. “Could say the same to you, eh, cock-warmer?” He makes a sound around your dick, the reverberations seeming to travel up your spine from the heat pooling in your gut.

 

“Good boy,” you croon, petting his hair again. He’s doing very well. Later, you might consider letting him fuck you again. You know you’d enjoy it, at least. For now though, you’re going to enjoy this moment. You’re both going to be here for a long, long time.


End file.
